Chocolate Mousse!
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: What if Sakuno got addicted to chocolate mousse cake? What will Ryoma do? RyoSaku oneshot! I decided to place a short epilogue xD
1. Chapter 1

I am aiming for a one-shot angsty fic but I guess I failed.

By the way, I haven't started typing the next chapter of the story 'Is She My new Mommy?' I'm suffering from writer's block.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chocalate Mousse**

**by; Miyuki Meiru**

Ryuzaki Sakuno couldn't believe what's happening in her life. In a mere blink of an eye she became Echizen Ryoma's dear fiancée. She could still remember the courage and passion she saw in his eyes as he kneeled in front of her. She was nervous, tensed and uneasy. He opened a small velvet box slowly revealing a neatly- cut diamond ring. She was teary eyed and mixed emotions were over whelming her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. She was immovable, she felt like time stopped and everything was a dream. She couldn't believe that the man kneeling in front of her was the same tennis prince she met back in junior high. The same cold and feisty tennis prince whose every match she watched.

"Yes, I will!" she said with tears falling down her cheeks. He stood up and smiled as he slipped the diamond ring into her left ring finger. _Is this even real?_ That's the first question that she wanted to ask herself. _What if I suddenly woke up?_ She closed her eyes waiting for her bedroom alarm clock to ring. She felt arms wrapped her delicate body. _So warm_.

After a few months they were married, much dismay to Echizen Ryoma's fangirls he's officially a married guy. Hundred's or probably thousands of young women around the globe were unhappy, broken-hearted and weeping but as time goes by their fangirl attraction towards the tennis prince changed. Their fangirl attraction was now directed towards the couple. Ryoma's ex-fangirls established a new club, society, organization or whatever it's called the crazy fangirls named it RyoSaku (Sorry I can't think of another name), Ryoma and Sakuno's fanclub.

Ryuzaki Sakuno felt like her life was a mere fairy tale. From a plain girl to a well-loved princess, she felt like living in fantasy whenever those hazel cat eyes gaze at her. Guess she was never too old for fairy tales, her life is like one. She recalled the times she was saved by the tennis prince. She is lucky, a prince coming to her rescue in times of need.

She became a celebrity. Everybody wants to be her friend. She was given a life that any girl would wish for. She wanted to be a good wife and promised herself not to embarrass him. She worked on her speech, way of walking and greeting. Months and months of practice until finally the time came when she already stopped stuttering and stumbling words. This surprised Ryoma at first but he was glad for the development she made. Really???

"You look really beautiful tonight" his lips curved into a devilish smirk. He observed his wife's skin color changed from white to crimson. "M-mou, R-ryoma-kun!" she huffed as she pouted. His reply was a laugh.

"I thought you won't stutter anymore?" he asked playfully while putting her palm on his wife's left cheek. She frowned; he was playing crappy tricks again. "I told you, I WON'T stutter!" she said while Ryoma backed away. She changed a lot! She could even scare Ryoma and play pranks to get sweet revenge from him.

"Fine, fine..." he said while trying to calm his wife. This is giving him so much trouble. Ryoma didn't quite understand why his wife was being moody these past few weeks. Sometimes she would just be upset with no particular reason. She's always tired, nauseous and dizzy even though she had a good night sleep.

The couple decided to rest for the night. They both lay down in their queen sized bed and pulled the covers. "Tonight's pretty cold" Sakuno said with a shiver.

"Want to share body heat?" he asked, trying to test his wife's reaction.

"Shut up, don't talk to me and sleep!" she said in a cold tone that sent chills to his spine. Hell, his wife suddenly became scary sort of military like in such a short time._ What made her this different? What if she'll get worse in the future? _He cringed at his thought. Oh, how he missed the sweet and clumsy Ryuzaki Sakuno. She's still the same clumsy and sweet lady but add scary.

He was sleeping soundly when he felt somebody tugging his pajama sleeves. He woke up and saw his wife staring at him with a frown. _This is bad!_

"What? Is it morning already?" he checked his clock and found out that it's only one 'clock in the morning. "It's too early, just tell me what you need first thing in the morning..." he was about to go back to sleep.

"Ryoma-kun, we ran out of cake" she said in a wicked voice.

"Just for that! You woke me up just to tell me that?" He was getting grumpy because he hates to be disturbed in his sleep.

"Actually, I want you to buy me some" she said with a cheerful smile.

"What?!" he panicked. Where the hell will he buy cake at this hour.

"You heard me, I said I want you to buy cake" she repeated now without the cheerful smile and with a frown mixed with a glare.

"Yes ma'am!"

He didn't really understand why he's currently at the garage with his wife handing him his car keys. His hair dishevelled, eye lids half open and his wife giving him that scary smile.

"Remember Ryoma-kun, it is chocolate mousse cake" she said.

"Uisu" he replied with a yawn.

He was driving and his luck ran out he couldn't find any cake shop that's open. His last resort was to buy from the convenient stores. He found one and parked his car in front of the said store. He went out of his car and placed the car keys safely in his pocket. The convenient store was large and its walls painted with azure. Ryoma entered as the automatic doors opened.

"May I help you, Sir?" the clerk asked.

"Do you have cakes?" he asked.

"Oh, we have a few" she led him into the counter were in assorted cakes were displayed.

"You don't have chocolate mousse?"

"I'm very sorry Sir but that flavour is often sold out and we're expecting the deliveries tomorrow morning"

Upon hearing that, Ryoma dialled Sakuno's number.

"Moshi Moshi" she answered the call.

"They don't have chocolate mousse... maybe you can choose another-" he was cut off.

"I ONLY WANT CHOCOLATE MOUSSE CAKE!" was the only reply he heard.

"Okay okay, relax Sakuno" he said as she hang up.

He sighed, he couldn't get it why his 'lovely' wife is stressing herself over a silly thing like chocolate mousse cake. He already checked five convenient stores and still no chocolate mousse cake. Ryoma felt chills as he recalled the fierce voice of his wife. _If I don't get her cake I'm so dead!_

Upon reaching the sixth convenient store, his eyes almost popped out of delight. He saw it, the cake flavour he was looking for. He saw a young woman who was about to buy the cake. He frowned, _now this is bad! _He silently approached the woman who was about to pay at the counter.

"Miss, can I ask you a favor?" he asked in a gentle tone. The young woman eyed him suspiciously.

"Sure, anything..." the young girl blushed "Can I ask a favor too?" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Can I buy that cake instead?" he asked, "Yes, if that's what you want!" she said with a smile and suddenly took out a pen and a notebook.

"Well, I am planning to give my friend a surprise party so I rushed to buy a cake even though most of the cake shops are closed and she loves chocolate mousse cake" she smiled "but I think she would be more delighted to have another gift rather than the cake" She added and handed him the pen and the notebook.

"Ryoma-sama, can I have your autograph and a photo too?" she asked.

"Sure" he said, maybe it helps to be famous too. Maybe priveleges aren't that bad.

"By the way, my friend's name is Nina"

Ryoma began to write.

_Nina,_

_Enjoy your birthday even without the chocolate mousse cake. In exchange for the cake you have my gratitude. _

_Signed,_

_Echizen Ryoma_

The young woman took a picture of him.

"Thanks a lot, Ryoma-sama!" she said with a smile. He replied with a nod. He then payed for the chocolate mousse cake and headed straight home.

His wife met him at the front door. "Where's my cake?" she asked impatiently.

"Here it is" he said whle giving him the box.

Sakuno almost ran in the kitchen and opened the box. She took a slice and enjoyed the sweetness of the cake. "What is wrong with you?" Ryoma asked. She is definitely acting weird.

"Nothing" she replied.

"I've never seen you fret with just a piece of cake" he said with a stoic face. His wife didn't reply, she stood up and gave Ryoma a peck in the cheek.

"That is your reward" she smiled.

"You know, I prefer to have a good sleep" he yawned.

"Really, hmmm... I guess that reward isn't good enough to make up with daddy's effort to make us happy..." she looked at her stomach.

Ryoma's face paled.

_Daddy... us..._

"Oi Sakuno, could it be that you're... pregnant???" he asked.

"Yes, I found out yesterday"

It all made sense so that's why she's moody and nauseous these days. She's craving for chocolate mousse cake.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"I don't really know how to tell you..."

"You should've told me that I'm already a father"

"Ryoma... I love You"

"I love you too, Sakuno"

"Get us another slice of cake"

"Oi, you'll end up being very fat...and our baby-" he was cut off.

"Daddy's being mean right?" she said while placing her palms on her stomach. "He doesn't want us to be happy" she smiled.

Ryoma gulped, this is going to be bad!

**OWARI!**

**I really love RyoSaku! Please review!**


	2. Epilogue

This is just a short epilogue of my story. I'm sorry if it sucks or it's just crappy. I'm also sorry for it's shortness.

This isn't beta-edited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chocolate Mousse: Epilogue**

I love tennis more than anything else in this world. I love the sound of rackets hitting the tennis balls and the sight of them flying towards the opposite court. I was born because of tennis. Tennis brought my mother and father together. My father, Echizen Ryoma is a famous professional tennis player while my mother Ryuzaki Sakuno runs a small flower shop at the outskirts of Tokyo.

Mommy is definitely beautiful and just like her I was born with auburn hair. In terms of physical appearance, I'm almost her exact carbon copy except for my eyes that I got from my father. She's a wonderful mother. She could cook, clean the house and do the laundry even though we have a few house helpers around.

Since my father's busy with his career I usually hang out with my mother more than him. Mommy would always tell me stories of how he met my father way back when they were in middle school. My father who used to be a cold, feisty and bratty tennis prince fell in love with my mother who was the grand daughter of their tennis coach. It's quite a love story!

But the thing that amused me the most was the time when my father told me that my mother used to be a shy woman who couldn't talk straight in front of him. I was definitely surprised! It's very different from now.

I always laugh at my father's face whenever my mother would give him that scary smile because he did unpleasant. My father could be childish and unreasonable sometimes. I remember back when I was in primary school. She asked him to fetch me after school while he forgot.

* * *

"RYOMA!" I heard my mother's voice as she dragged me inside a gym. All eyes were staring at us. I saw daddy nervously walking towards us while uncle Kevin clasped his hands and muttered something, a prayer maybe.

"You forgot to fetch our daughter" mom said with a murderous glare. "I-I'm Sorry Sakuno… it's just" my daddy's voice trailed off. "Just what?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Our daughter's been waiting for three hours! How could you do that!" mom shrieked while dad nervously chuckled. I saw daddy kneeling in front of me.

"I'm sorry… daddy will make up for not fetching you…" he said as he wiped the tears forming in my eyes. I could only nod as he smiled at me. Before I could say anything my mom spoke. "Well, you should be very sorry!" she said with a frown.

Daddy had to endure mommy's cold shoulder for an entire week but t to they made up when daddy promised that he'll never forget to fetch me again.

* * *

I also took tennis seriously just like my father. I'm currently attending Seisshun Gakuen's girl's tennis club and just like my father's record I'm the only freshmen regular.

My classmates said that they envied me for having such a good father. Sometimes they wonder if he's strict. I said that he is but he's only strict when it comes to tennis. My mom's not very strict to me just as how strict she is to daddy. Sometimes, I wonder if she's getting her revenge back when they were in middle school she used to tell me that daddy loves teasing her stance and her braided hair.

Whenever mom scolds me, daddy would just nod behind her back. Sometimes, he scolds me too then later giving me an apologetic look just because he doesn't want to get into his wife's way. I don't really know why the famous Echizen Ryoma who almost has everything is afraid of his own wife. Sometimes, I feel like my family's a bit comical.

* * *

"RYOMA!" whenever daddy's around I could always hear his name being screamed as if he stole something.

I heard my mother's footsteps towards the masters bedroom. "LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE!" she shrieked as her voice echoed throughout the whole hallway. I heard her stomping then the loud bang of the door.

"Sakuno…" I heard daddy muttered mom's name.

Then there was no noise. I was surprised to hear nothing. I decided to check their bedroom.

I slowly opened the white door.

I gasped when I saw daddy on top of mommy and they're lying at the bed. My father's lips were pressed on mommy's and her face really stunned. I grinned then slowly closed the door while trying my best to be as silent as possible.

Daddy's really way to slow and machosistic. He endured almost twelve years of being 'under' his terrifying wife's temper and he only came up with a plan to make her shut up just a moment ago. Really, daddy's stupid. Maybe that's why uncle Fuji and his family of sadists love to visit here whenever daddy and mommy were around.

But I love my parents more than anything else in this world, they're perfect in their own way.

As I silently made my way towards my own sanctuary. "RYOMA!" I heard another shriek.

Look's like daddy failed.

"Not there!" then a soft moan. "...here!"

I flushed, what could they possibly be doing?

I sighed.

And this is my life. By the way my name is Echizen, Risa.

**OWARI**

I hope you enjoyed this extremely short epilogue! I'm sorry if some thinks that this is a total piece of crap.

Also please read my other story 'Is She My New Mommy?' chapter 14's already posted!

Please review xD


End file.
